


To Court The Queen

by kellyinawheeliebin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyinawheeliebin/pseuds/kellyinawheeliebin
Summary: When you offered to court her, did you know what you would become?
Kudos: 2





	To Court The Queen

Is this what you imagined?

Is this what you intended,

When you offered yourself to her?

When you couldn't bear to lose your other half,

So you said “take me instead”

And she did?

Did you feel her talons like daggers upon your heart as you forfeit your soul?

You gave it to her without a pause, not even a moment’s hesitance.

(She likes that in her Champions)

Nothing but feathers now, you soar high above battles long since passed and wars since ended,

Circling the empty shells of the lost to guide their souls home,

(A pity the same cannot be done for you)

When you offered to court her, did you know what you would become?

You danced her two-step, eyes of the raven upon yours,

A revenant in her court, alive but no longer living.

Did you know?

Did you think?

Of what you would become?

**Author's Note:**

> As per most of my works, I wrote this for a university assignment in 2018 and turns out I think it's pretty good! So here it is!


End file.
